


Story Time

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jeremy and Ryan's first kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Oh man, but _which_  first kiss, because _technically_  there have been two. You have to ask each of them because chances are they have different opinions on the matter.

 **Jeremy** :

So having a crush on a guy isn’t a big deal. Having a crush on a co-worker: also not so bad. But there’s a certain line that should probably be drawn and Jeremy has probably found it because having a crush on your co-worker who is also the most feared and notorious killer in Los Santos? Might be a big deal.

(It’s 100% NOT Jeremy’s fault. Ryan is a dork who sometimes can’t talk real sentences and words and who stops to pet every dog he sees and who makes bad dad jokes while he plays video games. How is the rest of the world not in love with this guy, come on.)

Gavin is the worst because he notices everything and so he definitely notices  _right_  away that Jeremy is acting weird around Ryan all of a sudden. Jeremy just tries to shrug him off, telling him it will be out of his system soon and to just fuck off already.

Gavin is also the worst because when, at the heist meeting, Geoff proclaims the need for a undercover team to pose as husbands meeting for a home loan from the bank they’re robbing, he suggests Ryan and Jeremy.

* * *

 

“Um,” Geoff say, “Why? I mean, why Ryan and Jeremy?” Thank god for Geoff, Jeremy thinks.

Gavin sighs, speaks slowly like he’s explaining to a 4-year-old how to tie a shoe. “Because, Geoff. No one knows Ryan’s face and Jeremy’s still new enough that he won’t get spotted. What’re you gonna do, walk in and expect them to believe the leader of the Fakes needs a home loan?” Damnit, Gavin.

Geoff considers. He looks from Jeremy to Ryan and back again. “You boys comfortable with that?” Jeremy looks to Ryan who just shrugs with the corners of his mouth turned down in a ‘Whatever’ kind of way. Jeremy shrugs too.

“I’m good with whatever, boss,” he says.

“Excellent,” Gavin says with a smirk. Jeremy really hates him.

—-

A few days later, they’re walking into the bank, hand-in-hand and Jeremy’s palms are _sweating_. “You okay, Jeremy?” Ryan asks.

“What? Yeah, I’m–I’m fine,” he shoots back with a small smile. 

“Seem nervous is all,” Ryan replies. “The heist will go fine. It’s probably our best planned yet, not that that’s saying much.”

“Yeah…the heist,” Jeremy says. He’s not nervous about the damn heist. He feels like a goddamn high schooler again.

“Relax. You’ll be fine.”

“Totally,” Jeremy says. He’s _pathetic_. He looks around the inside of the bank, counting heads and clocking security. They’ve got the security all scouted already, but it never hurts to double check. He’s on his second sweep when–

“Jeremy?”

What the _fuck_.

He turns to his left and sees his ex-girlfriend in line for the teller. She smiles and waves, beckoning him to come over. Jeremy panics for a second because this girl has no idea what he does for a living. They’d dated when he first got to Los Santos, before the crew, before any of it. When he was ‘in between jobs’ so to speak.

Gavin’s voice crackles over the comms. “Jeremy what the hell is happening?”

“Ex-girlfriend,” he says on an exhale.

“I think she wants to talk to you,” Ryan says, amusement lacing his voice. 

“But–”

“It’ll look weird if we don’t go over,” says Ryan. He’s tugging on Jeremy’s hand and leading him over to where Lara is standing. Jeremy finally gets his head back on straight and smiles as he greets her.

“Hey! How are you?” he says. He’s never liked small talk, but he’s pretty decent at it. They exchange pleasantries. He introduces Ryan as his husband. She, for some reason doesn’t seem like she believes it, which rude. Jeremy could totally land someone like Ryan, thank you very much.

“I didn’t know you were–that you liked–” she says, waving her hand at their linked fingers.

“Oi, you should kiss,” Gavin says gleefully over the comm. Jeremy chokes a little bit and covers it with a cough.

“You know,” Ryan says with a wink. “You can’t help who you fall in love with.” He says it so tenderly that Jeremy blushes deep because it feels strangely real even though this whole thing is just pretend. She laughs but doesn’t look convinced.

“Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him,” Gavin chants over the radio. Michael joins in and Jeremy thinks he can hear Jack too. Traitors.

Ryan smiles softly, squeezing Jeremy’s hand. When Jeremy looks up at him, he almost gasps because he’s never seen Ryan look at anyone or anything like he’s looking at Jeremy right now. Not even Diet Coke. Ryan quirks an eyebrow, asking for permission and Jeremy barely nods his head before Ryan is leaning down and pressing his lips against Jeremy’s. Ryan’s mouth is warm, surprisingly soft, and even though it’s a close-lipped kiss, the way Ryan presses into Jeremy makes him a little bit dizzy and his face heat as his eyes slip closed. Ryan’s other hand comes up to cradle Jeremy’s neck and tilt his head back even farther and Jeremy can’t help but sigh happily into the kiss. They part and Ryan laughs softly.

“Well,” Lara says, and _shit_  Jeremy forgot she was there. “Not that I needed to be convinced because, honestly, you do you Jeremy, but that was definitely a newly-wed kiss if I’ve ever seen one.” Jeremy smiles but it feels more like a grimace on his face. “You two are really fucking cute together,” she goes on. “I hope everything works out with your house.” The next teller calls out and Lara turns but then quickly turns back. “Text me some time, Jeremy. Let’s catch up!” she says before hurrying over to the window.

“Wow,” Jeremy says.

Ryan says nothing, but the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips stays for the rest of the heist.

—

 **Ryan** :

Ryan’s story is much shorter but it’s also one that Jeremy doesn’t really even know. It also took place 4 months before Jeremy’s.

As soon as they brought Jeremy up to the crew-proper, Ryan was fascinated by him. Each crew member could hold their own in anything but each one also had their specialty. Jeremy can do _everything._ Of course this leads to problems. Mostly only that Jeremy tries to do too much and ends up getting hurt. Ryan hates it.

Ryan is slow to trust but there’s something about the kid that makes him want to give Jeremy everything and then some. Seeing him hurt is a new, strange kind of torture.

There was a particularly bad time when Jeremy caught a knife to the stomach 2 months after moving up. He was in and out of surgery and then in and out of consciousness for the better part of 2 days. They took turns watching over him, following Caleb’s directions and keeping him comfortable.

On the second day, Ryan was sitting by Jeremy’s bed, reading, when the kid woke suddenly and cried out. Years of living on his own in this business had Ryan up and at his side in a heartbeat.

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy was saying voice thick with emotion. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t–I couldn’t–” A nightmare. Ryan’s were always worse when he was doped up on pain meds in recovery. “He was right there and I–”

“Jeremy,” Ryan said, softly. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” He kept mumbling soft reassurances, one hand holding Jeremy’s and the other petting his hair gently. Jeremy quieted, slowly, but his breathing evened out and his grip on Ryan’s hand loosened as he fell back asleep. 

Ryan was suddenly overwhelmed with affection. He stood, stooped over Jeremy’s sleeping form, and pressed a warm, solid kiss onto the man’s forehead, lingering briefly to take in the unique Jeremy smell, hidden beneath the sharp antiseptic smell of the hospital. 

He remembered thinking, “Well, shit. This could be a problem.”

—

Almost a year and several _hundred_  kisses later, Gavin regrets pushing them together because they’re sickeningly, disgustingly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON THE TUMBLRS
> 
> @scrob-lord


End file.
